


[真遙向] 僥倖心

by Devin776



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Teenage Drama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: Free! 真遙/真遥其實是真→遙，不過我家的阿遙根本不可能不喜歡真琴，所以還是強行tag真遙XD 中二設定(字面意思)





	[真遙向] 僥倖心

真琴在還很小的時候便意識到，自己應該是生來便喜歡男生的。

他仍鮮明地記得那是約莫四、五歲時發生的事情。

某個假日，媽媽帶著不用上幼兒園的真琴逛商場。在西餐廳吃完兒童套餐後，媽媽便如同慣例般拉著真琴來到賣服飾的店家，著他乖乖的坐在店內一角的沙發椅上等自己看好衣服回來。小真琴爽快的答應了——一來他本來就是個特別乖巧的孩子，二來他知道只要自己表現好，待媽媽買好家人的衣物，總會准自己去旁邊的玩具店挑一樣喜歡的東西。

真琴嘴裡叼著棒棒糖坐在寬敞的沙發椅上，百無聊賴地晃動著吊在空中的雙腳。忽然，他的視線被某個物體吸引住。

在店內陳列牛仔褲的貨品架旁，裝置了一塊大型的看板，上面印刷著數名模特兒穿著當季款式衣飾的黑白硬照。站在正中的是一位上半身赤裸、下半身穿著牛仔長褲的男模。

就好像雙眼被固定在影像上一樣，年紀小小的真琴感受到一種前所未有又難以名狀的情緒。也許是像深夜裡驚醒，跑到父母半掩的房門前卻聽到爸爸媽媽在黑暗中發出彷彿有點痛苦的叫聲而嚇得不敢進去時，那種好像發現了什麼、又不全然理解的心虛感吧。

等到媽媽拎著大包小包回來時，真琴已經不知道盯住那看板上的人看了多久了。

媽媽正想牽起他的小手起行，卻突然帶點斥責般小聲驚呼——看得出神期間，真琴竟不自覺將棒棒糖緊緊握在了手心，糖果融化成糖水半乾不乾的結在掌上，變得黏答答的了。

那天，真琴在玩具店挑了一個積木套裝附件的塑膠娃娃，造型是穿著牛仔褲的男性。

長大後真琴偶爾想起此事，覺得年幼的自己對突如其來的性啟蒙竟沒有太驚訝，大抵還要歸因於他自懂事以來便接近無可救藥地喜歡著最好的朋友，住在對面的七瀨家的小遙。

自認識以來，真琴和遙便形影不離。大概是性格上有些互補的地方，真琴事事依靠著獨立大膽的遙，遙則習慣把複雜的社交關係丟給擅於交際的真琴。兩家的家長自然也樂見兩人可貴的友誼日漸滋長，橘太太有時甚至會拿兒子對遙的崇拜開玩笑，逢與熟人談起兩個孩子的好關係，總要提起一件軼事：真琴唸幼兒園時要學寫自己名字的漢字，抄寫了快半張紙後，他又學著旁邊的遙寫起遙的全名來，又抄了半張紙，總算學會了。結果老師過來檢查時，卻發現真琴把遙的名字寫得很工整，卻把自己那筆劃繁多的姓「橘」字通通漏寫了一撇。

真琴自小便對人溫柔體貼，因為幫助別人能帶給他巨大的滿足感，但當對象是遙，那就變成了像本能一樣的事情，如同呼吸般自然。喜歡一個玩具，會想和小遙一起分享；收到一個禮物，會想小遙也有一個就好了。因為，小遙是我最最最好的朋友啊。

本來，應該是這樣才對的。

噩夢的開始，是小六的時候。

一天放學後，真琴和遙兩人在橘家客廳一起寫作業。奮鬥了一會兒，媽媽便端來了點心和巧克力牛奶，讓他們稍息片刻。遙放下了筆，雙手捧起馬克杯，邊喝邊目不轉睛的盯著科學課本上的魚類圖片饒有趣味地讀著一旁的注解。也許是不留神，一小口巧克力牛奶從遙的嘴邊漏出，沿著白色的馬克杯口滑下。遙下意識地伸出舌頭去截住那一小道咖啡色的痕跡阻止它繼續蔓延，然後舌尖如同要抹去白板上的字跡般又沿著白瓷表面舔回杯口，再若無其事地接著喝著香甜的飲料。

那個畫面深深的刻印在真琴的視界裡，像看電視上放映的外國電影時，爸爸偶爾會伸手來蒙住自己的雙眼，但還是會從指縫間偷窺到幾幀的那些畫面一般。

真琴像受到雷擊般大動作地站了起身，邊說自己要尿尿邊跑向洗手間。可是站到廁所前卻發現完全尿不出來，只聽得見胸口咚咚咚的心跳聲伴隨著脖子以上快要著火似的灼熱感。

升上中二，真琴終於又和遙分在同一班了。每逢週三的第五節課，是真琴最恐懼的體育課。

如預想一樣，今天要學體操項目，老師要求男生女生分開，各兩人一組做拉筋熱身運動。

九月中的岩鳶，夏季本應已結束，但今年的秋老虎頗為兇猛，特別是晴天的午前時分，陽光照射下來仍然能讓人感受到夏天的餘韻。於是同學們趁委員長和值日生去幫忙老師搬運道具時紛紛躲到操場一側栽著的幾棵木棉樹的陰影下，大部份人還是有認真的做熱身，也有少數較懶散的幾個變成單純的站著聊天了。

跟著大夥兒移師到樹蔭下，真琴站在遙的身後，弓著身子按著採取坐姿雙腿分開成V型、上半身向前趴的遙的背，輔助他進行腿部的拉筋。

遙的黑髮柔順地搭在比同齡男孩子略為纖細一些的後頸上，耳旁的碎髮因著身體前傾而貼著柔和的下頜曲線垂下，讓真琴有一絲想伸手去幫他把髮絲撩到耳後的衝動。遙一向都是不太出汗的體質，但在反常的悶熱天氣下，皮膚表面還是冒出了一層薄汗，漸漸染濕了髮尾，蒸發的水氣沾上了遙的洗髮水的氣味，好像是蜜桃之類的果香，殘忍地佔領了真琴的嗅覺。

小遙在水中像海豚，但別的時候則像隻黑色的小貓一樣，一聲不響、動態優雅。

真琴的思緒忽然浮想聯翩。

他想起遙家庭院有時會聚集起來的野良貓群，有幾隻餵食過數次後變得和人有些親近了，會湊上來靈巧地、動作連貫地從頭頸到尾巴用柔軟的身軀去蹭人的手背。

小遙的後頸摸起來也像黑貓一樣溫暖又黏人嗎？

一直懼怕的事情終究又發生了。

受戰鬥或逃跑反應驅使，熱身運動做到一半，真琴就急急向老師說自己好像有些輕微中暑，需要馬上去保健室休息，並堅決拒絕了遙的陪同便迅速逃跑了。

我又對小遙......產生了奇怪的想法。我一定是腦子有問題吧。

在遙背對著自己的期間，只要放任思想一秒，腦袋就會將連自己都不知道存在的念頭從某個本應被鎖上的牢籠中釋放出來。

剛剛，自己在想，我想要撫摸小遙潮濕的後頸肌膚。

不，不止是撫摸。

我想湊上去，沿著小遙微微突起的頸椎關節逐一舔咬。

我想......脫掉小遙的衣服，把我自己的衣服也脫掉，壓在小遙已經比我嬌小許多的身軀上，做我在睡夢中總是對小遙做的事情。

夢裡的小遙，赤裸著身體在我身下哭喊著。

真琴把被汗水濕透的臉埋進掌心中，自暴自棄的心想：看吧，這一定是我自己招來的報應。

新年伊始的時候，橘家按照每年的傳統，舉家一起到位於家門外石階一直往上攀到小丘頂處的鶚崎神社參拜。這座神社除了守護漁民出海平安，據說也會保佑當地居民的健康、學業、姻緣之類，可以說是有求必應。多年來，除了母親懷著雙胞胎弟妹的一年祈求了保佑母親順產，真琴每年都是例行公事般請求神明看顧自己的學業成績罷了。

只是今年，受著不尋常煩惱困擾的真琴，在別無他法的窘境下發下了宏願：

「神明大人，請你不要讓小遙發現我那些過份的想法......請你不要讓小遙討厭我！」

「神明大人

——求求你，准我喜歡小遙多一個夏天吧。」

真琴獨自一人坐在保健室的床上，努力平服自己剛剛仍十分急促的呼吸。他的右手又如幼時的那天一樣，變得黏答答的了。

夏天就要結束了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 曾經看過Youtube上的一個英文留言大概是說，Free!裡面誰都可以是直的唯有真琴不可能是直。  
我深表認同。


End file.
